Dueling First
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A non Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter enters Hogwarts and with his friends become involved in the dueling leagues. A bit slow to start but it does pick up. Rated to be Safe in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Though it is fairly obvious, I do not own anything you recognize that belongs to the Harry Potter franchise. I hope you enjoy reading this and I apologize for any grammatical errors or problems with sentence structure. English may be my first (and only) language but I still seem to struggle with it on occasion.**

Harry had noticed the book. It said the history of dueling and he wondered if it had anything to do with the dueling in his old history textbooks. Honor duels with swords and things. Once he opened the book he was instantly entranced with it. It was even better than he had been expecting.

"That's one of my favorites," a girl with long dark hair said coming up beside him. "Fay Dunbar by the way. Are you starting at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, my names Hayden."

She quickly ran her fingers over the books in the shelf before finding the one she was looking for, "you should check out this one Hadrian," she said handing him a book. The title said Modern Rules and Regulations within the dueling circuit. "If you're interested in dueling, it's important to know."

He took the book smiling slightly shy. "Thanks," he said gratefully, "do you know if Hogwarts has any sort of dueling thing?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head, "not that I know of. I mean there use to be a duel club but that's not been around for a long time. The best competitions are in the summer. Since we are under 15, we can only do the hands off magic dueling. After you turn 17 there are a lot more options."

"I didn't think you could do magic during the summers," he said shocked since already he had heard that very thing mentioned a few times.

She grinned, "Except if you're in the dueling competitions. If you're in the competitions you apply for a special waver from the ministry of magic with your forms to enter dueling. They will almost always grant you leave to do magic during the summers though sometimes they have stipulations depending on if your muggle or wizard born."

"Cool," He said amazed, "that sounds bloody brilliant."

Fay was extremely excited which was apparent. Finally someone to talk duels with. "I know right? There are four tournament levels. First till third year, Fourth and Fifth year, 6th and 7th year then the real tournaments. In the real tournaments, if your good enough you can enter them at say eleven but you need to show such proficiency that your dangerous in the school aged tournaments. It's really rare for someone to get bumped up before they are 15 though."

The two ended up talking even after buying their books, they left the area just talking for hours. When they had to finally leave each other they made promises to meet the moment they got on the train.

"Mind if we sit here," Fay asked finding a carte with just one boy within.

He looked up surprised but nodded as they took seats. "I'm Hayden, this is Fay."

"Neville," he replied as they kept pulling him into conversation. Of course, it did not take long before the topic of dueling was brought up.

"You both plan on dueling," Neville asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded, the moment he had begun reading the books, he was hooked on the idea. The magic waver was a nice idea as well. "I've been planning on entering dueling since I was five. My dad took me to a competition and it was beyond brilliant. Have you ever been to one Nev?" Fay asked curiously.

The easy use of his nickname surprised the preteen, he had never really had the chance to spend time with people his own age and had not expected such easy acceptance. "Um, no. My grans not a large fan of them and when she went I usually stayed with the elves."

Harry had no idea what the other student meant by 'elves' but just accepted it. "We were discussing maybe training together to enter the competition," harry stated. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't think I'd be any good at it, my family thought I was all muggle for ages," Neville admitted.

Fae knew the term, a lot of old families use to call squibs all muggle. It was not a kind term for squibs. "You're from an old wizarding family aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your clearly not a squib if your here," Fae stated, "You probably have a lot of potential. You just need to learn how to use it. You won't ever know until you try and I mean, Hadrian here was raised with muggles. He's never had a chance to practice spells or anything. You don't know if you will be any good until you actually begin.

Harry agreed whole heartedly, already making a friend had really given him a confidence boost. "Fays right, if you act defeated before beginning you have no chance of doing anything. From what I'm reading, magic's about intent. If you believe you will fail your magic won't work properly for you and you won't be able to do the spells."

"Exactly so it's decided, you will learn how to duel with us. I think it's a good friendly activity," Fay stated. "Friends need something in common and that they can do together."

"Friends," Neville asked wondering exactly how it had been decided.

"If you don't mind us being then again...If I've learnt anything, Fay usually gets what she wants," harry stated as she beamed at him brightly. "So that means we are now friends."

All three of them had very little positive contact with kids their own ages so it was a relief to them all to have already made friends however that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"What in merlin's name is that," Neville asked seeing a long list on the parchment as he met Fay and Harry inside the library. He was really hoping it wasn't there homework list since if it was, he had clearly missed something in class.

Harry grinned at his friend. Neville had already begun gaining confidence since beginning at Hogwarts. The boy in front of him was far from the boy he met on the train. Even within the barely two weeks there were some obvious changes in his confidence levels. "These are a list of duel legal spells. I mean there are others but going through our DADA and Charms texts, these are all charms and hexes that we can use in duels. All first year doable."

"And this is a list of second year charms and hexes from DADA and Charms that can be used in duels," Fay said pulling out another sheet with over thirty incantations wand movements and intentions written on it.

Neville sat down looking at them shocked wondering if they were insane. "You think we can learn all these?"

Harry pulled up two more books that were on the floor, "We were just starting on third year."

Fay laughed at the curse shocked expression on Neville's face. "We don't have to learn them all, just a good amount and it will be fun. We have all year."

"Right," he said thinking they were insane.

Harry just opened the book glancing through. "Lumos Maximus, it's five times brighter than Lumos. Yes or No?"

"Could be useful to know," Fay replied as they wrote it down. She took the book looking through it. "Blasteo, blasting hex."

"Would be useful," Neville said deciding to go with it as they spent the next three hours going through the third year texts. "Where are we going to start practicing these?"

This stumped the other two, "maybe an old classroom," Harry suggested, "I mean there are hundreds of unused classrooms around the school. No reason we cannot use one of those to practice."

"Why don't we start on the top floor and work our way down for the perfect abandoned classroom."

This wasn't here," Harry said as they found the perfect room. "I am sure of it."

Fay glanced around at the perfect duelist training room. "There are rumors, of a room that becomes what you need most," Fay stated, "I mean, I didn't think there was any merit to it but this must be the room of requirements."

"Brilliant," Neville stated, "So we found our place?"

Harry nodded, "yeah we did, so, shell we practice the first spell on he list."

"The first spell of like 79," Neville pointed out.

Fay just grinned, "Well, we got to start somewhere. The first spell is Wingardiam Leviosa, this is a levitation spell, usually used on books or feathers first." a table with feathers landed in front of them. "Perfect, thanks Hogwarts. Right so we thought it would be good to use so you can say lift your opponent and drop them. Not from too high but a good height. We've been learning the theory in class so it's a good start."

After a few attempts they managed it with the feather, easily helping each other to make it work. When they got the feather, they turned to books followed by dueling dummies.

When they finished, Harry realized something. "did you guys realize if we say, learnt a spell every day for six days then on the seventh we went over everything we knew. We will easily finish the spells listed."

Saying it like that made it seem less frightening to look at. "So we meet in here, every day and practice a new spell. Every Sunday we can spend the day practicing with dueling using the spells we have learnt during the week," Fay suggested. Both Harry and Fay were all for it, they knew that so they looked to Neville waiting for an answer.

"Alright," Neville said still amazed that he managed the spell so easily. He had struggled a bit but he had done it and well enough to lift up a dummy the size of a man. Maybe he was not such a horrible wizard as people expected him to be.

Harry pulled out the list and made a check mark in front of winguardiam leviosa. "One down, 78 to go," he said with a grin. "We'd best get at our homework. Otherwise we will fall behind."

"Right, actual work, lets to charms first."

They laughed seeing as they had just completed the spell that they were now learning about.


	3. Chapter 3

H 1 month later H

Neville was forced to hop into the old classroom, leg locked. The two had been checking the time every few minutes since he was late. Being late they had quickly learned was not the best idea. The moment Neville hopped into the room, they did not have to ask the reason he was late. They could see it clearly and they knew exactly which spell he had been hit with.

Without being asked, Harry cast the counter on Neville releasing him. "Slytherine's," harry guessed since this wasn't the first time the slightly large boy had gotten hexed. Then again Harry and Fay were just as likely to be hexed. By who was the normal question? Sometimes by the Ravenclaws or older Gryffindors, usually it was the Slytherines though.

Neville scowled, "yeah, five of them."

The three were sort of outcasts within their own house. They weren't treated too badly by their housemates, they just did not really fit. That meant they were often the butt of some joke or the victims of a poorly executed prank. Surprisingly though, the Weasley twins were never responsible. They had focus, they had power but no one saw that.

Too often they were found day dreaming in class, not even paying attention. What the professors did not know when they took points was they were running through spells in their heads. Already knowing the work that was brought up or too busy thinking about what they were going to do that night.

Harry had thick rimmed glasses and seemed small for his age. Neville was slightly chubby not having lost his baby fat yet. Fay was too outspoken at times. They were not by any stretch of the imagination popular. They spent most of their time practically hiding in the room of requirements, training. That of course made them seem odder which left them to situations like these.

"You okay," Fay asked wanting to be sure it was only leg lock that he had been hit with.

"Fine, a prefect walked by so they fled and I made my way here," Neville stated. "I couldn't get the spell to unstick myself."

Harry scowled, "they should get a bloody life instead of targeting you."

"It's no big deal," Neville stated though it was a very big deal. He was being ruthlessly targeted by the other houses and even some of their own.

"Yeah, because one on one you could kick there arses," Fay stated, "want to duel?"

Neville nodded and Harry stepped to the side. They followed the form perfectly before sending back more and more spells, advanced spells well past their year level. Eventually Harry called them out and cast an episky on their light injuries. "You know, I think it would be harder to hit if we weren't so stiff," Harry stated having been thinking about it as he watched them duel. "I mean, Fay as the only one who has seen a real duel, did the people stay still?"

She bit her lip trying to remember the details of the duel six years ago, the only one she had ever seen. "No," she said after a moment, "they did not only shield hexes but dodged them. The dueling floors pretty wide and long. As long as you stay on the floor then you're good. You can move around."

"Okay so send a spell at me," Harry said as they did so without hesitation and he dodged it effortlessly. "If you can't hit me, you can't take points right?"

Fay grinned, "Yeah, exactly. I mean some spells you can't shield against so dodging your only chance."

"So are we going to practice or what," Neville asked as they got to dueling working on dodging the spells as well as shielding them. Switching partner's every once and awhile to get the chance to duel. Going through every spell they had learnt until they were exhausted magically and physically.

The teachers came only to find Harry and Neville helping Fay over the trolls still form. "What are you doing here," McGonagall demanded.

"shh before you wake it back up," Harry said as Fay whipped off the troll blood. "I think it's just knocked out."

"Answer the question Mr. Potter," McGonagall ordered.

Neville was the one who answered. "We were walking down the hall and we ran into the troll, ran into the bathroom since it was quicker than us. It got in. We knocked it out with its troll club since none of our spells were working and then you lot showed up."

"Why were you not at the Halloween celebration?"

Harry gave a bitter laugh, "sorry if I don't want to celebrate the day my parents died," he said causing many of the professors to flinch, they had forgotten about the death of the Potters. "I'd rather spend the day with my friends away from the crowd. Is that a crime, I did not think the Halloween feast was mandatory."

The teachers did not comment and so Fay took over from her friend. "Can we go get changed, we have troll gunk on us," Fay stated.

Flitwick dismissed them. While it quickly went around the school it faded from their minds just as swiftly. After all, they were no one important and there were always fresh rumors to fuel the mill.

HFebruaryH

Draco went to hex Neville but the Gryffindor dodged. "Coward," Neville growled shocking everyone into freezing where they were. "Hexing from behind with no fewer than five people watching your back. Some bloody wizard you are."

"What was that LardBottom."

Fay stepped forward, "he said that you are a pathetic coward who needs to outnumber someone six to one before you will even hex him from behind," Fay stated. "Makes you pathetic and worthless. Can't even hex a lone wizard. What happens when you outnumber him a bit less?"

"He will run away crying to daddy," harry mocked also stepping forward. "I never thought Slytherines were cowards, I mean cunning and ambitious sure, but pathetic as he is. He gives Slytherines a bad name."

Neville grinned at his friends slightly, by now the group was completely surrounded by students from all houses wanting to see what was going to happen. "So, you going to fight us now," Neville asked, "six against three, you outnumber us two to one. Want to have a go for it? Or are you a pathetic coward just like everyone thinks you are. Going to go crying to daddy?"

The entire hall was silent, no one had expected this from the three Gryffindor first years. The Slytherines sneered knowing they couldn't, not fight them now. "At least I have a father Longbottom, where's yours again," Draco Malfoy mocked.

The three first years pulled there wands angrily, everyone else did not know why but they knew exactly what that statement stood for. "What was that Malfoy," Neville hissed darkly. Normally he was calm, easy going. No one had ever seen him react like that before but he was practically shaking in anger.

"Want to join them in Saint Mongoes," Draco said digging himself deeper. "I heard they are so insane, all they can do is lay there and drool."

Neville cast the first spell, a third year blasting hex that sent Draco Malfoy flying back into the other Slytherines. The spell and the pure power behind it a shock to everyone. "Do not ever talk about my parents again Malfoy. At least my parents were heroes instead of filthy death eaters bowing to their master like slaves," Neville growled. "Stand up and fight me."

"What did you say about my parents," Draco demanded pulling himself up. Five of the six Slytherines attacked at once. The three Gryffindors easily over powered them, stunning them, immobilizing them, causing them to dance trip and fall. Hexing away there wands. The Slytherines were entirely outclassed.

As the fight clearly ended, Neville grabbed Draco by the shirt and shoved him back into the wall. "I said that my parents, were tortured into insanity by your filthy good for nothing waste of life aunt," Neville stated, "they were heroes refusing to give up the information they had. My parents may be in Saint Mongoes, but yours belong in Azkaban. Insult my mom and dad again, I swear to merlin I will make your aunt seem like a cuddly kitten. I will make the rest of your school life hell just as you have for me all term."

Harry looked at the one Slytherine who had wisely stepped back out of the fight. "You're lucky you put up your wand," harry stated, "If I see you bothering my friends again I will hex first and as you can see, we can easily take out you lot when the numbers are a bit more even."

"I'm not stupid," Daphne Greengrass said with a sneer though the power was a shock. "It went too far. If Longbottom doesn't let go of Malfoy though he might kill him."

Neville tossed Draco to the ground shaking. "You okay Nev," Fay asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling a bit better yeah," Neville decided, "think they got the message."

Harry scoffed ignoring the professors as they came over, "they are Slytherines, they might need it knocked into their heads a few more times."

"What is the meaning of this," Sprout demanded.

It was Ceddrick Diggory who answered her. "Um, Malfoy hexed Longbottom who dodged. Longbottom turned around calling him a coward for hexing from behind and needing five people to watch his back. Fay and Harry stepped forward, traded insults. Malfoy said...well he said something about the Longbottom's being so insane all they could do is lay there and drool. Longbottom hexed them and called Malfoys parents pathetic death eaters. They started hexing back and forth. The three Gryffindors won. Longbottom...well he said something about how his parents were heroes and that it was Malfoys aunt who did that to them. A few threats to not ever talk about the Longbottom's or attack there friends again."

"Does anyone have anything else to say," Sprout demanded.

Adrian Pucey shocked everyone by speaking up, "it happened exactly as Diggory said it did. Malfoy through first hex at Longbottom from behind, after his parents were insulted, the Gryffindors attacked and clearly won despite being nearly outnumbered 2 to 1."

She quickly released the injured Slytherines. "Minus 50 points Slytherine, you will each receive 5 detentions, except Mr. Malfoy you will receive 10 for such immoral statements and throwing the first spell. Minus 50 points Gryffindors and you each have 5 detentions."

"Yes mame," Fay stated

"My father will hear about this," Draco growled

Neville rolled his eyes, "Stop whining to your parents and take accountability for your own actions," Neville challenged. "Your 11 not five you don't need to go running to daddy whenever you don't get your own way."

"Mr. Longbottom," Sprout warned.

He went silent, "May we go," Harry asked.

She nodded and the students parted ways allowing the three to leave.

They went immediately to the room of requirements and hexed everything they could reach. They'd be damned if they put up with any more of the Slytherines nonsense. They were done with it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Conversations in the Dinning Hall

Fay cheered as she opened the letter. It only took a second for Neville and Harry to do the same high fiving.

"Good news," Fred asked with a laugh since the twins were sitting nearby the three unique first years who had been gathering a lot of attention since the fight. Rumors of the Troll were surfacing once again and the three had become interesting. Then again the twins had a descent relationship with the three of their house mates. They even looked out for them but it was now apparent that the three did not really need the help.

"Yes," harry said happily. "We just got a magic waver."

This caused the twins and the others who overheard to gape at the first year, "how did three first years get a magic waver," Lee demanded shocked. "Those are supposed to be really hard to come by."

"We've applied for a dueling competition," Fay stated, "we are dueling in the first to third year duelers competition on June 30th and we've also applied for the 1st to third year competition in July and august."

That had been unexpected though it did explain a bit about their fighting skills. "Dueling, that's a bloody dangerous sport," Fred said.

Everyone knew just how dangerous it was, even with the magic wavers, most did not apply especially at their ages. People in the first to third year competitions often got broken bones, bad burns, concussions, some had even ended up in comas for weeks. There had even been deaths though the healers present usually kept that from occurring.

Deaths were more common in the sixth and seventh year tournaments, one every five or six years. Sometimes they were more frequent, usually accidental. There were even more in the true tournaments, usually one yearly. There was also loss of limbs, physical deformity, intense scarring.

The idea should have bothered the three first years but for some reason it did not. They had been working for this since the moment they walked into Hogwarts and wanted to duel. Almost as a way to prove themselves more then what they had been led to believe. They knew the dangers but nothing would keep them from dueling.

"Yeah it's dangerous but still, dueling," Harry said speaking for the three of them.

"You lot, duelers," Ron scoffed.

Neville rolled his eyes, "yeah got a problem with that Ronald?"

The way he said the words, reminded a lot of people of the fight they witnessed. This wasn't the Neville Longbottom who came to Hogwarts. He was thinner, a lot thinner. It was hard to see at times since his clothing laid over him and could probably fit him and Harry both. Most did not realize it when looking at him but he had changed a lot since first day.

The same went for Harry had started out sickly thin wearing far too baggy of cloths, now while he was lean he was also muscular. Fay who was also slightly larger than most, leaned out though you could not see it beneath her baggy robes.

Neville did not stutter when he spoke. Instead he spoke with confidence, as did the other two. They were a lot stronger then when they started. Fred and George who had witnessed the fight with the Slytherines months before had a feeling that they would do very well in the dueling tournament.

They had power and the only reason anyone got away with bullying them is they refused to fight back as much as they could. "Do you guys have private tutors," Fred asked curiously, "I know a lot of duelists get private tutoring. Especially if they are from old families like Dunbar, Potter and Longbottom."

"No, we are self-trained."

The twins were surprised, most did not enter without private dueling trainers and some of the spells the group used were advanced for no prior training. "Good luck, try not to break anything," George suggested, "cause it was pretty awesome when you beat the hell out of the Slytherines."

"Don't think we will make a habit of it. Detentions cut into practice time," Fay stated taking a bite of food. "We've trained too hard to do well in these competitions that we don't want to waste time."

"Especially in detention," Harry added reading over the forms. "Everything's in perfectly. We have the tournament when scheduled and can use magic if out of muggle sight. Good for you two but not as good for me seeing as I live in an entirely muggle neighborhood."

"Wrote my gran, you can spend a good amount of time with us," Neville stated. "She was very happy with my Christmas reports so she doesn't mind you staying."

Fay grinned, "So dueling tournaments here we go."

"What got you lot into dueling," George asked. He was trying to figure them out and couldn't seem to understand. They had taken a liking to the three of them even before the Slytherine fight. They spoke on occasion but were not super close. This however was unexpected and made them question just what they thought they knew about the often out casted first years.

"My dad won a number of dueling competitions and use to take me there as a kid, he became an auror after his third time holding the Myrdin tournament championship," Fay said proudly. "He chose to fight in the war instead."

"Did he ever go back in," George asked curiously.

Fay shook her head, "no, he was killed by some of the last death eaters who were arrested following the war. I would have been six. He was part of the squad tasked with bringing in the remaining death eaters."

"Sorry for your loss," George said surprised having not known. "How did the rest of you get interested?"

"First day in the magic world, I found a book on dueling. All it took, I was hooked," Harry stated. "I like the tradition, the ritual of it as much as I like the spells."

They looked to Neville, "so, what about you?"

"Harry and Fay are extremely persuasive," he admitted. "We sat together on the train, they talked me into training with them and got me hooked. Dueling even just each other is a brilliant rush."

"Aren't you at all worried," Parvati asked. "I mean, people die in competitions."

"Only one person in the first to third year within a hundred years. Usually after a few broken bones, a concussion...sometimes a missing limb people forfeit and I mean, what student under fourth year knows spells that will kill or delimb someone."

"I can name 23," Harry said absently.

Fay giggled, "I got 22 what's the twenty third."

"Winguardiam Leviosa."

"How could the levitation charm kill or delimb someone," Fred asked slightly bothered by the sheer number of spells they mentioned.

Harry grinned slightly, "How high can you fall without dying?"

"Point proven," Fay stated impressed having not thought about it that way, "Now I know 23."

Neville shook his head, "I find that fairly disturbing."

"As you should," Harry returned with a laugh.

"I can only think of 12 deadly spells."

Fay gave Neville a nudge, "the rest are limb removal."

He reran through the numbers, "okay I'm good."


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Duels

"How can I help you," Madam Milken's asked as the three went to her store.

Harry and Neville both looked to Fay. "We need three dueling robes," Fay stated rolling her eyes at the two boys. "We signed up for the competitions, there is the usual protocol. First name on right shoulder, last name on left. Last name on the back. We'd also like our family crest on the back and a 1 for first year on the front of our robes."

She nodded pulling out forms. Dueling was taken seriously and she could not sell competition robes without information from the three of them. "I need your house and proof of position."

"Longbottom, Dunbar and Potter," Fay said shocking the women who had to do a double take of the three having known their parents like many others. Fay just handed her there papers for the competition curious about the odd look but she did not bother to ask.

"Robe color?"

Black with red writing," Fay decided as they agreed.

"That will be five galleons per robe," she said getting there measurements. She found her file for them but their sizes was shockingly different.

A man came in front of all the duelists. Clearly he was the individual running the competition. Everyone instantly quieted. "There are currently 74 of you within this dueling competition. This is how it will work for those who have yet to be in a competition. Over the next five days, everyone will compete in five duels, randomly drawn. There is no age separation, it doesn't matter if your 11, you may be dueling someone fourteen. The top ten scores will move onto the second round. In two days, everyone in the second round will compete in five duels. The third round consists of the top three duelists. It will occur in one day. Everyone will duel the two others and the will be ranked on scores. Any questions?"

When no one answered, he continued, "You will begin each duel with 10 points. Every hit you gain a point, every time you are hit you lose a point. For every win, you gain 5 points. You may get points added for skill, etiquette, dueling technique and spell knowledge given at the judge's discretion. You can receive no more than 5 points on dueling skill and spell knowledge at this level however five points can be a large boost in your ranking. You may receive up to 5 points for etiquette and technique."

"First place will receive 500 galleons, second place will receive 250 galleons and third place 100 galleons as with all tournaments at this level. Any questions?" Once again he received none and so they began listing opponents and lining up the competition. There would be 37 duels today. Harry was fifth, Neville was 22nd and Fay was 37th. Something she was a bit bothered by but someone always had to go last.

The three first years were looking around to the gathered students. Trying to locate the ones they would have to duel as a way to keep from getting too nervous for when they went. "That's your opponent, second year," Neville stated finding the name on the robes, Harrys opponent. "I'd guess the person beside him is a trainer. He does not go to our school."

"Probably Durmstrange," Fay pointed out as the guy in question looked there way, "or privately homeschooled. Some of the more wealthy families choose to privately school there heir with tutors for more focused work. Same families that would higher dueling tutors for twelve year olds."

After Harry glanced the person over, he found another of their opponents. "Fay, that's yours, girl, 1st year with the black hair. Another non Hogwarts student."

Fay pointed out the last, "Nev, that's yours, second year who attends Hogwarts. He's a Ravenclaw."

A charm sounded and everyone went nearly instantly quiet. "First duels up," Neville said as they watched, studying there possible competition.

One by one groups went forward until Harry was called. They clapped him on the back as he went forward into position. He had perfect form as he bowed and prepared to duel. Breathing slowly to remain calm and collected.

The spells flew slightly before count. Harry felt it coming and dodged casting his own. Hit...miss miss...hit...shield… shield…dodge…hit…hit."

They traded back and forth, Harry hitting him but the other getting nowhere near Harry. After Harry hit his opponent with a confounding charm, a leg locker which was countered, a jelly leg jinx, a stinging hex and an incarcerus, Harry managed to hit him with an expelliomouse gaining his wand.

"Winner, Harry Potter," the judge said as they calculated scores. "Harry Potter, you hit him with 6 spells and was untouched for all. You had perfect form and showed an array of spells. You have received 31 points. They scored the other individual, he had lost all 5 for skipping, he had lost six for each hit, did not win and only got a 2 for spell knowledge so he was dismissed with an 8.

He nearly through a hissy fit on the stage as Harry went to his friends. "Brilliant," Neville said impressed. "You did brilliantly Harry."

"31 is a very good score," Fay agreed. "How did it feel to duel someone for real?"

He grinned brightly, "It was a bloody rush. Completely brilliant. Why would he skip though? He made it clear we were being scored on etiquette."

"Easy, he thought he'd hurt you bad enough first spell which was a blasting hex. He could make up the points with a win and number of hits. Not losing any for the hits he received," Fay stated. "It's an old technique, risk the five to get ore in the others. Its dirty dueling but legal. It did not work for him but normally it will have you start with a weakness."

"I never considered the positives, still playing really dirty," Harry stated, he didn't ever plan on fighting dirty but he had never considered that there may have been positives to that. "These duelists are really good."

The other two agreed watching entranced at every duel. Neville was called and with a grin from his two mates, he walked up confidently. He was confident in appearance only. Inside he was terrified.

There was no skip as there had been in Harrys, his opponent played fair and they cast hexes back and forth. He won and received 29 points. Fays opponent also played fair but she still managed to take the win with 28 having lost some for being hit but managed to hit her opponent more.

The next day all three also won.

On the fifth day however, Neville and Harry swore. They had been paired against each other.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Fay decided since they should have known it would happen. There were three of them and only so many duels leaving a good chance of getting each other.

"Friend or not, we duel full forced," Harry decided.

Neville nodded in full agreement, "as long as we don't use levitation," Neville added as Fay laughed. "Dying at eleven would suck."

"Deal," harry said with a laugh as they were called forward.

They followed form perfectly. The problem was they had dueled each other many times and knew how the other thought. They literally fired nearly every spell in there repertoire before they began to tire. Each were also bleeding with broken ribs and Harrys wrist was likely broken as well, Neville had blood from a cut on his forehead running down his face.

Neither however showed any signs of stopping until Neville managed to get a stunner through Harrys shield. He enervated his friend before collapsing.

"Healer," the judge ordered onto the stage.

Fay ran to the edge, "You both okay?"

"We are fine Fay," Harry shouted back. "Nev I think you broke my wrist."

"He did," one of the healers offered quickly mending that. "And two ribs."

Harry cringed feeling his bones snap into place. "If it makes you feel better mate, my head is killing me."

"That would be the concussion, three broken ribs and you may need a blood replenisher," the healer working over him stated.

When they were allowed standing they waited for their scores, Neville received 24 and Harry 21. "Nice mate," Neville stated. "I think that means you got one extra hit on me. Its 20 with no hits but full marks."

"Yeah but frig I think my ears are ringing from your stunner," Harry said as they went off the stage straight to the medical area to get secondary healing. Missing Fays duel.

Fay lost a duel on the seventh day to a third year but they won every other duel they competed in.

1st place was the third year who beat Fay.

2nd place was Neville much to his shock. Third was Harry.

Fourth was a second year.

Fay made fifth and they barely paid attention to the scores after that. They had made round two. They didn't think they would. At least not there first competition.

The judges were impressed watching the three, there were others who were impressive but 5 were third years, 2 were second and they were the only first years. In a competition where first years rarely got in.

As they dueled, they dueled with all there power, using charms and hexes high above there year level. Some were year four or five. The group having finished the first second and third year spell lists and moved on.

The first rounds, Harry Fay and Neville each won their duels. They each won their second as well. Fay lost the third to Harry but Neville also won. They won the fourth, Fay and Neville lost the fifth but just barely.

When they were labelling off rankings, they started listing from the bottom. With each name said, the three Hogwarts first years were expecting their name called. Only it was not as they listed the numbers. After number six was called and it was still not one of the three first years, they realized that at least one of them was moving on. Then, fifth was called and it was still not any of them.

 **"In fourth place, we have Fay Dunbar."**

"Oh merlin," Neville said having not expected that. They were moving on to the third round. Harry and Neville had both made top three.

Fay was not at all bothered by not making the next round of duels. She was absolutely amazed at what she achieved. "I got fourth, Merlin I actually got fourth."

Harry grinned at her, "Your dad I think would be very proud," Harry offered her.

She couldn't say anything else as the announcer continued, "In **third place, we have Neville Longbottom.** "

Everyone clapped as Neville just gaped, too in awe to even react. He had went from being considered barely a wizard to getting third place in the dueling competition. **"In second place we have Harry Potter, in first place we have David Motrin," the announcer finished."**

"We actually duel tomorrow," Harry said unable to believe it.

Fay cheered hugging them. "Yeah, you duel tomorrow, I expect you to kick his arse."

"How about just not die," Neville suggested shaking his head to clear it.

"Or loose limbs," Harry added.

"I'd prefer not to have any scars either," Neville said as Fay just laughed. "You're the insane one remember."

She was not offended at all, "no, I'm not crazy, you both are for putting up with me."

"I think the lass has a point," Harry decided.

Harry and Neville, by some horrid luck went against each other first. "No hard feelings to the winner," Harry suggested.

"How about winner buys ice-cream," Neville returned.

Harry grinned as they stepped forward and began the duel. The duel itself lasted fifteen minutes. It showed even more impressive spell skills as they attacked each other viciously. Unlike the previous duel, this one ended with Harry winning.

"It's a good thing we have an hour between duels," Neville decided as they were fixed up. "Even though you go against Motrin first. Everything hurts."

Harry sat up in the chair, "I agree. It was fun though."

"Does that make us sadists or masochists," Fay asked from behind them. "We get extreme pleasure in beating each other up and getting beat up."

"Adrenaline junkies," Neville suggested.

They both lost their next two rounds but put up a very good fight.

"Who's your dueling instructor," David Motrin asked the two of them as they stood waiting for scores.

Both Neville and Harry looked at him surprised, "we don't have one," Harry said finally. "We are self-taught or more we work together with Fay."

"Fay, as in the fourth place?"

Neville nodded, "yeah, we are all best mates at Hogwarts," Neville stated, "we practice dueling together but we have no training outside of ourselves. What about you?"

"I get private tutoring," he admitted amazed that they were so impressive without a tutor. Especially as 11 year olds. "You all did very well. This was your first competition right?"

"Yeah, it was amazing," Harry said grinning. "We knew it would be fun but it was really brilliant."

David laughed slightly, "Best part is after parties. Especially when you get a bit older. I'm fourteen so I can usually sneak a drink or two during the after parties which can get a bit wild. After they list us, you both should come, bring your friend as well."

"We might," Neville agreed as they were called forward, David winning by 9 points, Harry beating Neville by 7.

"We've got three weeks," Fay said slightly tired since they had stayed at the party till after one. "Before the next tournament. What do you guys think we should do?"

"We should definitely add more spells that they won't be expecting," Neville suggested. "I mean, out of curriculum spells. All of them have the same spell knowledge, especially the third years. I mean, a lot of them used spells we didn't know or they knew the counters to ours."

Harry riffled through his bag and pulled out three books. "Well, these are spell books. This one a book of jinx's, this is offensive charms and this one is Hexes."

"SO three weeks, I bet we can learn two a day," Neville suggested. "Save Sundays for duel practice just like normal and we can easily learn two a day without classes. That's 38 spells...36 something like that before we duel again."

Now the three knew what to expect and they would be ready for it.

In the second duel that summer, Harry Fay and Neville dominated the field. Harry receiving first place, Neville getting second and Fay third.

In the third duel, Fay received first, harry second and Neville third.

The only thing was, they were getting a reputation for extreme brutality. Harry did not mean to. He had thought the third year was better than that. Only he wasn't and the hex hit him hard and knocked him out...for three days.

Neville also misjudged a hex. One he used on Fay and Harry many times but as they trained with him, they knew what it was. He managed to shatter a second year's shoulder.

Fay also had gotten noticed for being brutal, as she knocked out most of her opponents.

The threes duels together were exceptionally vicious. Using spells most of the other duelists had never seen or at least trained with.

Which is why, they sent in a request to go to the upper years dueling competition which was why they were meeting the heads of the dueling competition. "Why should we approve three first years to transfer into the fourth and fifth year dueling competitions? That is rarely allowed to occur?"

Harry was the one who decided to speak up. "I knocked out a 14 year old for three days. I'm...this is going to sound arrogant or insulting to the others in this competition. I'm not trying to be arrogant but I am afraid now to duel them full forced because some of the best in the competition got badly injured. We figure that if we are fighting older years we won't have to hold back because they will be stronger and less likely to get hurt. Next year, we will be second years. That means we could be up against first years. It's hypocritical but I don't want to hex someone younger then me and hurt them."

"The reasons the same for us," Neville stated. "I misjudged whether someone could block a hex. I used a Breaking spell, I expected him to shield for that and I could get him with a stunner while he was distracted. I ended up shattering his shoulder and knocking him out of the tournament. I know how much breaking a shoulder hurts. I don't want to not use the spells I know since we've trained hours every day for this but I don't want to send that curse at an 11 year old who hasn't dueled before."

"The dueling rulebook says that if you place multiple times or achieve a first place position you can apply to move up a level despite your age. Harrys placed three times. First once, and second twice. Neville three times. Second once and third twice. I've placed only twice but I've placed first and third, the other tournament I got fourth" Fay stated. "We have a full year more training next year. If we follow our training program that we set aside, we learn 6 spells a week. We are afraid that we will really hurt someone and we are not challenged enough. The dueling rule book says you can apply for the change and even if you don't accept we can still duel with our year groups."

The judges looked at each other, "you are aware of the higher danger levels in the year five grouping."

"If my aim was off by four or five inches, if he had turned the wrong way, slipped, shifted, I would have crushed his head with my spell," Neville said, something the judges knew all too well. "When we trained, we will admit we trained with vicious spells. We didn't really consider them dangerous because we trained together. With us in this tournament, we are also bringing it to a higher danger level. We know the risks go up each level. More people die in this tournament then in the years 1 to 3. Even more die in the 6&7\. True tournaments you get a death or two yearly and frequently loose limbs. We understand the risk but we planned on carrying this all the way through anyways. Eventually we will have to face it."

"I see," he said nodding. "We have actually been expecting your request. You three are very accomplished duelers. Who is your instructor?"

They got this question a lot so they were no longer surprised by it, "we are self-trained," Fay stated, her response surprised them however. Most took years of instructions to get to their level. "We became friends when we entered Hogwarts, we got interested in dueling prior to entrance or just shortly following and began training daily just the three of us."

"And this, daily training is done how?"

"Monday to Saturday, we learn a new spell daily, we have lists of spells and go down the lists. We started with Charms, DADA first through third. Then we did any transfiguration within those years we found useful. We moved onto fourth year when we ran out of spells. This summer, we got other books since everyone knew the Hogwarts spells and we learnt rarer and more difficult to counter spells. On the seventh day, we do mock duels, practice the spells we've learnt thus far so it sticks in our heads," Neville explained. "We also when we realized that spells mean nothing if you can't dodge started a physical regiment so like running, pushups, sit-ups, pull ups, jumping jacks. Those sorts of things."

"Impressive, Due to your wins and your spell knowledge, we've agreed to push you forward. As long as you realize the added risks."

The three nodded quickly, "We understand the risks," Harry promised.

"Alright," they said as they prefilled the forms and signed off on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to Hogwarts

"So you survived your summer," Fred and George teased after the sorting.

Harry laughed, "Why, did you have doubts?"

"Maybe," George admitted, "heard this year's competition was extremely brutal. Like record making broken bones and knockouts. Did you guys get hurt?"

"Nev broke my arm and three ribs," Harry said.

Neville rolled his eyes, "you did just as much damage arsehole. I...well we may have had a few accidents."

The accident part was what worried them. The twins had heard the rumors and had hoped that they weren't involved. "The august tournament," Fred stated. "Something about someone ending up in a coma for days and shattered shoulders, twelve or thirteen broken arms, a dozen broken legs. Any of those yours?"

The three cringed, "I didn't mean to put him in a coma," harry admitted causing them to freeze shocked, that had been far from what they were expecting. "He was 14 and I figured a third year could counter the spell but he didn't. It was an accident."

"The guy who broke his shoulder didn't shield when he should have. I was intending to get him to block the more dangerous spell and while he was distracted hit him with a stunner," Neville admitted. "It wasn't done on purpose and they're fine now."

"Buy any of those yours, I meant were you the ones injured not that you did the injuring," Fred stated. "How the hell did you put him in a coma Potter?"

"Blasting hex," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Fay couldn't help it, she had to laugh. "Harry, you shouldn't feel guilty. He knew what he was getting into."

Harry shrugged "I know."

"Did you win any," Fred asked the three.

Harry nodded, "In the June tournament I got second, Neville 3rd and Fay 4th, July I got first, Nev 2nd Fay third. In the August tournament Fay got 1st, I got second and Nev third. I have a question for you now."

"Go ahead," the twins said together. It was only fair after all.

"Who's the idiot in purple?"

The twins snickered before answering, "How can you not know," Fred asked. "He's one of the most well-known wizards in England. He's an author."

"Does he write dueling guides," Harry asked.

"No," George said snickering a bit more.

"Any spell books listing duel appropriate spells," Harry returned.

"No," Fred said joining his brother once again.

Harry picked up his fork, "then I don't know who he is. Fay, Nev?"

They both shook their heads sheepishly. "You lot have a very one track mind. If it's not dueling do you just not care?" George mocked.

"Pretty much," Neville agreed, "Besides, like you both can talk about one track minds. Pranks, pranks and pranks."

They pouted, "that's three tracks thank you very much," Fred said pouting.

"Besides, Lockhart's a twit and if we are correct, probably a fraud."

This statement of course had many girls shout at him annoyed. Harry looked to Fay, "you're not like them are you?"

She glanced at the man the girls were cooing over. "No, I don't believe I am, why are they going all googli-eyed over him? He looks like a bloody pansy. I'll guess he's our new DADA professor."

"I'm surprised anyone's still willing to take the post," Neville admitted. "Seeing as it's cursed. Guess they are really pulling people out of the pits."

Professor Flitwick left the head table and went to the Gryffindors. Most froze wondering who was in trouble and stopped their conversations to listen in. "Hello Professor, what did Fred and George do already," Harry asked.

"Oy," the twins protested. They went silent for a moment, "Nope we got nothing," the twins added.

Flitwick chuckled. "I am actually here for you Mr. Potter."

Harry looked to Fay and Neville, "oy, what did I do lately?"

The group laughed at Harry's confusion. "You as well Mr. Longbottom, Miss Dunbar," Flitwick added causing them to stop. "So anything you want to admit to?"

They shook their heads in unison before Harry figured it out, "your screwing with us aren't you professor?"

Flitwick chuckled, "Maybe. I came over here to congratulate you all on your dueling competitions. I caught the August tournament. You three are making quite the names for yourselves. Well done."

"Thanks professor," they chorused surprised at the fact that he watched the competitions.

"If you need a place to practice, the back room in the charms corridor, connected to my class is a makeshift dueling floor."

Harry nearly hit himself, "You're a four time winner of the Myrdin tournament and a Twice winner of the Netric Tournament aren't you. Merlin how did I forget that."

"You were having a scatter brained moment," Fay offered. "Then again clearly I was too. How could I have forgotten that?"

Flitwick laughed, "It's not an overly well known fact," he stated surprised that they knew it at all. "Are you interested in continuing next summer?"

"Already signed up, except we were boosted a level due to the types of spells we use which were found too dangerous for the 1st to 3rd year," Fay stated. "After some people we were dueling got injured."

Now he was extremely surprised. "You just finished your first year," he said believing them but it was shocking to say the least. While getting boosted a year early was common two years early was shocking. Entering the competition for 14-16 year olds at 12 was extremely nearly unheard of.

"Yeah, we requested the boost up and it was okayed since well, we injured some people badly and now hold multiple competition wins," Neville stated shrugging. "We start the fourth and fifth year competitions in September."

He of course knew what they meant by injuries, dueling was a dangerous sport and he had seen the duels which caused the most damage. August were normally the best duels with the younger students because they would have two duels behind them and the experience of dueling in competition led to more confidence on the floor.

"I will be sure to keep an eye out for the duels this summer. I also believe that Professor Lockhart is pushing for a duel club. I expect you all to show up. I will be recommending you do first duel."

"Wait, you're giving us permission to hex each other senseless," Harry asked.

The minute professor laughed, "If that's how you wish to put it."


	7. Chapter 7

Duel Club

"Welcome to the duel club, ran by yours truly," Lockhart said with an exaggerated bow.

Flitwick cleared his throat, "and myself. Now, I have requested that three students who have won competitions this summer give a proper dueling demonstration. Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Dunbar," he said.

The three walked onto the stage wearing their dueling uniforms. "How are we doing this," Harry asked curiously. "Are we playing it like a true, one on one duel, as we dueled this summer?"

"Yes, which of you would like to duel."

Neville stepped forward, "Coin toss, winner plays then the two others do the same," he offered. They nodded calling it in the air, Harry won and later Neville, "The two of us, we flipped a coin, Fay lost."

She pouted at them but jumped from the stage. "Kick each other's arses," she cheered going with the twins.

Flitwick counted them in and they dueled on perfect form. The spells doing more and more damage to each other and the arena. Eventually after Neville was blasted nearly off the stage only to get back up and hit harry with a cutting curse the professor called them out. "Let's...not kill each other," Flitwick said as they both grinned.

"Come on professor, we were just getting started," harry said to the completely silent room. "We didn't even get to bone crushing spells or anything interesting."

He shook his head, "yes well, we are just beginning the lessons. I don't think we need that and I don't think your other professors would be pleased if you missed their classes due to infirmary stays."

The two duelists snickered jumping down. Getting claps on the back by the twins.

Lockhart cleared his throat and began talking about his dueling skills and his normal nonsense. The three duelists were barely paying attention until Fay heard something that instantly angered her and she cut him off. "No you didn't," she said causing all the students to look her way.

"Miss Dunbar, I assure you, I won the 1979 Myrdin tournament."

"The tournament runs on a bi yearly basis, it runs on even numbers," she said bluntly. "There wasn't a 1979 tournament."

Now everyone was interested. "Forgive me, 1980."

Fay looked at him coldly, "no you didn't. Paul Dunbar won the 1978 Myrdin tournament. He also won the 1976 and the 1980."

"Miss Dunbar, I believe you mixed up the facts, now if I may continue."

Yes, she was the one who mixed up the facts, "My father won that tournament."

He looked at her seriously, "perhaps you should have a talk about your father telling falsehoods, or perhaps I can."

Fay was practically vibrating in anger. No one had the right to insult her father. "Find a necromancer," she bit out.

Harry summoned his dueling book causing everyone to look at him shocked since that was a spell taught well past second year. "Myrdin tournament, 1826...1934...1978, 1980" Harry stated reading. "1st place, Paul Dunbar took first. Now what else have you lied about Professor." He said professor clearly mockingly. "I have a dueling history of every Myrdin competition up to 1990, self-updating professional stats. It has everyone who placed top three of every tournament since the beginning. Your names not even in it. In any year you could have possibly dueled. Care to make another claim professor, do you want to say you may have a different tournament."

"Yes well of course. Did I say Myrdin I meant a different competition," he said clearly flustered.

"Which," Neville demanded as every student stood listening. "I have every European tournament history. Bit of a dueling fanatic. Which tournament were you a part of?"

Flitwick had to hide a chuckle as the three second years faced off against their professor. "Well you see, I dueled outside of Europe for a number of years."

"Which competition, since I just happen to have the books for the America's dueling competitions."

"Yes well, back to dueling."

As if they'd even consider going back to dueling in his club after that. "Yeah, we will pass, bad enough we have to take DADA classes from someone who will lie to self-promote, we are not dueling near a half arsed instructor who has never run the tournament. Professor Flitwick takes over or we leave because he has earned his position since he's a four time Myrdin winner and a twice Netric winner," Harry said smirking looking far more the Slytherine then the Gryffindor he was.

Lockhart looked between the three and the other students. "I well...I...Mr. Potter, I am your professor and I will not be spoken to like that."

Fay grinned, "We are now banned from stating the truth," she said horrified. "Well, I will be glad to tell the other professors that you have put a ban on free thought and truthful statements. I guess you prefer living with lies. Have you ever done anything you have claimed?"

"D..."

"Don't bother, we are leaving, we missed duel practice for this," they said together leaving the curse shocked room to go blow things up.

After the meeting, Flitwick found them in his back room dueling against dummies. They glanced up at him the moment he entered. "While I do not approve of you mocking a professor, I understand your anger at his statements," Flitwick stated needing to make that clear.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "It's the principle of the thing professor. Not even just the fact that Fay's dad was the winner. He's claiming a title he did not earn."

"Dueling's supposed to be honorable...that's extremely low," Neville stated, "The point of dueling is honor and integrity. When you take the honor and integrity from dueling, you ruin the sport. He is making false claims and ruining the sport. Half the time he doesn't even hold his wand right. I bet he never made top ten in any dueling tournament in history."

Flitwick was in full agreement but he couldn't very well say that. "Please remain respectful to your professors.

"The code of all duelers," Fay stated. "Respect for the sport, for your opponent and for yourself, Honor as you duel every match and hold yourself with honor. Integrity, being honest, morally strong. Respect, Honor and Integrity is the dueler's code. He's claiming to be something he is not, it is in violation of the dueler's code. This is the sport we love and we won't let it be torn apart by a man with delusions of adequacy."

Neville and Harry hid back a snort of laughter at the last point. "We will attempt to give him respect that his position deserves but we will not let him make claims for things he has not earned," Neville stated. "Our honor will not allow it."

It took a minute but Flitwick did nod his acceptance. "Very well, I will allow you to continue dueling," Flitwick said leaving.

Harry took a surprised breath, "I cannot believe we did not get detention for that."

"Neither can I," Neville admitted sheepishly.

"I say we don't look a gift Pegasus in the mouth," Fay stated. "What's the next spell on the list?"

The three entered the great hall and the twins as well as Lee all immediately started bowing to them. They jumped back surprised as they chanted "we are not worthy" over and over again.

"What are you doing," harry asked confused.

"You got away with telling off Lockhart and calling him out in front of over half the school," Seamus said bluntly.

Some of the girls in the room were still not pleased, "You shouldn't talk to a professor like that," Hermione stated.

"He took credit for something he had not done," Harry stated bluntly. "Dueling's about honor and there is no honor in claiming a title you did not earn. He knew he did not win that competition what he did not know is some of us were aware of that. He has no right running a dueling club as he has no dueling experience and he does not hold a duelers honor. If you expected us to hold silent for that then you have another thing coming."

"He tried to claim a title my father earned through hard work and talent. You do not claim a title you do not earn," Fay stated. "There is no honor in that. Makes me question anything he has told us. Everything that he has done because if he tells falsehoods over a dueling tournament, why couldn't he do the same about a banshee or werewolf?"

"He can't even hold his wand half the time, he couldn't handle a group of pixies so how could he fight a werewolf," Neville demanded."

"He's a professor, he deserves respect," Hermione stated.

Harry shook his head. "No since he put his fame above a time honored tradition. We respect those who deserve it. He has to respect for himself so why should we respect him?"

"Here, here, party in Gryffindor," the twins shouted getting cheers.

Lee clicked on the music as Oliver wood brought out the butter beer.

The three duelers went off to the side fairly early. They liked to Party and have a good time but at the same time they did not really fit in with their housemates.


	8. Chapter 8

Hogwarts End of Term

"Okay so tell us how exactly tournaments work," Fred requested as he and George sat down across from the three of them.

They looked surprised by the sudden question, "Why do you want to know? Are you planning on joining?"

The two shook their heads, "nahh, we will leave you to the life threatening sports, with duel club we are just curious on how it's supposed to run," Fred stated. "Rumors are that Flitwick is pushing for a Hogwarts competition and we are curious."

The three sat up a bit straighter, the best way to get them to take part in any conversation was to bring up dueling. "Well it's fairly simple," Fay stated. "Four levels. Level four is first year to third years. So anyone within those years or age groups can compete. 11 to 14. Level 3 is fourth and fifth years, level two is sixth and seventh years while level 1 is the actual tournaments. Anyone out of Hogwarts or who apply early may compete in them."

"Wait, you three mentioned before that you were level 3, your only second years," Katie pointed out having been listening in.

Harry nodded, "We placed high in all three competitions following our first year. June competition, I got second, Neville third and Fay 4th. July competition I got first, Neville second and Fay third. Third competition Fay got first, I got second and Neville got third. This is out of 74, 79, 81 people competing. Because of our scoring as well as our...spell choices being a bit higher level than the level four competition we requested to move up to the higher levels and it was accepted."

"What do you mean your spell was higher," Seamus asked curiously.

"I knocked out nearly every one of my opponents, Neville shattered the shoulder of one individual and Harry knocked someone out for three days," Fay said bluntly as they gaped at her. "We used spells that we had trained with and didn't realize that just because we could cast on each other without worrying about effects, not everyone knows that when you see this spell to dodge not shield."

Harry shrugged, "So where were we?"

"Four levels."

Harry nodded, "Right so each level has a competition, Level 2, 3, and 4 has three competitions every summer. June, July and August. Each level is slightly different. Level 4's, it's an 8 day competition. For the first five days you duel once a day. Randomly drawn so you could be 11 dueling against someone 14. You are judged based on scoring in those five competitions. Day six and seven, everyone in the top ten competes in 5 duels. Day eight you start round three which is the top three duelers competing against each other. You are ranked on scores."

"Level 3 and Level 2 are both six day competitions," Neville stated. Round one you duel five times but it's in three days so some days you will be dueling twice, one day only once. Round two is on the fourth and fifth days that consists of top ten doing five more duels. Day six is top three."

"You are ranked up to 25. If you make the top 25 your names get listed but only the top 10 move on," Harry finished. "For the scoring, in Level 4 you start with 10 points. You gain or lose a point for every hit. You can earn up to five points for technique and etiquette, you can earn up to five points for skill and spell knowledge, every win you get five points."

"Level 2 and 3 it's different. You start with 10 points, technique and etiquette is still five points but skill and knowledge you can earn up to ten. Wins are still five points," Fay stated. "So say if I am dueling Harry. I hit him 8 times and he doesn't hit me. I win, have perfect etiquette and used very complex spells. My score for Level 4 would be 33. Level 2 and 3 it would be 38."

The group of them tried to follow but couldn't quite get there. "Okay so there are three rounds. Round 1 and 2 you duel five times each, round 3 you duel once with different amount of duels per day?"

"Yeah," Neville agreed.

"Why the different numbers," Katie asked curiously. "Why some days you duel once, others twice."

"At eleven, your cores still relatively weak and you're not use to casting magic straight for 5, 10, 15, 20 minutes," Neville stated. "It tires you out fairly quickly if you're not trained for it. So the first round is done slowly. It also gets them use to the dynamic of dueling competitions. There is also the sheer numbers. Round one takes longer because there are more duelists. There were 37 duels on the first five days of our first competition. Round two are the top ten but you still can't duel 5 times a day, especially beneath 14. Out of the people normally 7 of those minimum are third years, maybe one first. So you can do more duels as they have more training and are literally the best duelers. Same with round three."

"But at 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 your cores are more developed," Harry stated, "You can do more competitions and fewer people choose to get involved. Level 4, well there were 74 people in our first competition. You get maybe 50 in Level 3 and Level 2. Its higher competitions, better trained and fewer participants as you have begun weeding out those who just don't have the interest in the competitions."

That made sense to those listening. "What about level 1's," George said curiously.

"Those are true competitions, real dueling," Neville stated. "It depends entirely on the competition. There are dozens of different sorts of competitions. Partners, single, focused, unfocused, there are competitions to get into competitions. It's a completely different level of dueling and a completely different structure completely dependent on the tournament you enter into."

"Dueling is barbaric, who watches people hex each other," Hermione stated.

The three duelers turned to her angrily. "You know nothing about dueling," Harry growled annoyed. "It is a noble tradition that values honor, respect, integrity. You know nothing of dueling so watch what you say Granger. You have no right to insult such a large aspect of wizarding culture."

"It is barbaric."

Neville caught Fay who jumped up ready to attack her. "No you don't Fay. You beat the piss out of her and you'll get detention and fall behind on training."

"Really, that's your reasoning," Katie demanded. "Don't beat her up it will affect training."

"Otherwise I'd let her go and have at her," Neville returned still holding her back. "Because her ignorance should be beaten out of her."

"What did you just call me," Hermione shrieked.

"Ignorant. You bullshit with the houselves, your insults to a culture you don't even understand, what else would he call you but ignorant," Harry returned staring her down. "There is nothing barbaric about Dueling. It is one of the most well respected sports in the wizarding world with a long history of honor connected to it. The history in and of itself makes it far more important than quidditch as it traces back to family stance, honor duels and respect of name."

Fay pulled away from Neville and stomped out of the room angrily. "Great, she's going to kick our arses in practice," Neville decided.

"Yeah, she's deadly when she's pissed," Harry added. They both took off after her.

Harry glanced at the book laying on the table open. He glanced around but no one was there so he looked into it and saw the words fading. Thinking it was a conversation journal he wrote a simple message, "hey I found this book, whose is it?"

"Hello, my name is Thomas Riddle."

"Do you go to school here? I don't know the name. Whose book is this? Conversation journals are expensive and I don't want someone's book being destroyed but everyone's gone so I don't know who it belongs to."

"I haven't gone to school here for many years. What is your name?"

"Does it matter, I just want to know who it belongs to so I can return it."

"No one important. Why won't you tell me your name?"

Harry knew there was no one of the school by that name and he was officially creeped out by it. Something felt wrong, it felt dark. He closed the book and looked for a name only to see that name again on the cover. What he did not like was that there was no ruins on the side. Making a decision, he picked up the book and went to McGonagall.

"How can I help you Mr. Potter?"

"I found this book in the common room. It had disappearing writing so I thought it was a conversation journal so I asked who it belonged to. The dude in it said that he was Thomas Riddle only I don't see any ruins. The only name on it is Thomas Riddle so I don't know who it may belong to. The dude talking on the other end is sort of creepy and the book...doesn't feel right. It feels dark I guess. I thought I should take it to you."

She paled at the name taking the book hesitantly. She looked it over and saw that there were no ruins. "You said it wrote to you?"

"Yeah."

"What did Riddle say?"

Harry was now very worried, "he said hello my name is Thomas Riddle. I asked if he went to school here because the names not familiar, I asked whose book it is and said I wanted to know because conversation journals cost a lot and I don't want it to be destroyed since everyone was gone. He said he hasn't gone to school here for many years, asked my name. I said it shouldn't matter and asked who it belong's to. He said no one important and asked my name again. I closed the book because it felt wrong. Like...I want to say dark magic or dangerous magic at the least. Similar to some confounding manipulation charms I've seen used in dueling competitions."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Mr. Potter," she said setting down the book. "That was very wise of you."

"Professor, you know the name Thomas Riddle then, did he graduate recently or something?"

She shook her head, "no Mr. Potter, he didn't. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"You're not going to tell me what's wrong," Harry said knowingly. "I'll guess that this book is fairly nasty then or Thomas Riddle was. Should I be getting checked or something for touching it?"

McGonagall looked at him seriously. "I think it would be best if you came with me to the headmaster's office Mr. Potter."

"Oh shit," he swore and it was testament to how bad the situation was when she never admonished him for his language.

"What seems to be the problem," Dumbledore asked.

"Um talking book. Who's Thomas Riddle," Harry asked and he saw a second professor pail as McGonagall unwrapped the book and put it on Dumbledore's desk. "Okay so Riddle is a nasty bastard. Understood or did you pail at talking book?"

Dumbledore waved for Harry to sit down. He opened the cover seeing his name. "Mr. Potter, where did you find this?"

"Common room, I saw writing disappear on it. I figured conversation journal so I wrote asking who this belonged to since I didn't want it to get lost stolen or destroyed because those are expensive. He wouldn't tell me who it belonged to, kept asking me my name and claimed to be this riddle bloke. It felt wrong so I brought it to professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore nodded, "thank you for this Mr. Potter, you are fine to go back to your day."

Harry chose not to ask as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Summer of Second Year

"Potter, Dunbar, Longbottom," David Motrin said only partially surprised to see them at the Level 3 competitions. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," they said greeting him, glad to see some familiar faces. "You excited for the competition?"

David nodded, "Yeah, bit nervous though. Then again you kicked my arse the last two competitions."

"Oy, the arse kicking was to a minimum," Harry returned good naturedly. "Besides, we have very little chance of doing well this season. We are a bit outclassed I think."

David shook his head, "Don't put yourself out just yet. Honestly, you've faced all the fourth years and won last year. Your only problem may be the fifth years. While the duelers are good, theirs usually about four or five really good duelists in each year level. The best fifth years probably skipped to a higher competition."

They had to agree to that as they separated to sign in.

There were fifty two people, everyone would duel once today to get started. Which meant that there were 26 rounds.

Everyone seemed to be watching the group who was far too young to be there and were amazed by the fact they all won their first competition.

"See, told you that you had nothing to worry about," David said, he had also won his first round.

Harry grinned, "Competitions a lot harder this year though. I think this is going to be fun."

"I heard the after parties are even better," David added as the three laughed.

They were shocked to make top ten. Not so shocked when they did not make top three. Harry was 4th, Neville sixth and Fay 7th but they did better than any of them were expecting.

"After party," David said bringing them along. They were greeted by the other duelers even those they had gone against and won.

"So, you three are how old exactly," Sally Mian the second place winner asked curiously.

"We all turn 13 in July," Harry returned taking a drink of the butter beer.

Mian choked on her drink. "Did you just say you all are only 2nd years?"

Fay nodded, "yeah, we requested to be moved up in the competition at the end of last season."

"Yeah except I was running from you lot," Mitchel Kyson stated with a laugh. "This kid here put me in a three day coma."

Harry cringed at the reminder, "Sorry about that," he said still feeling guilty.

"Don't be, it was a fair duel," Kyson stated. "Taught me to be more careful and pay more attention to the spells cast. Definitely glad you're not in the younger tournament, my kid sisters starting."

"It really was an accident," harry returned.

The other guy just laughed it off. "So I don't think we need to even ask if you lot intend to go pro."

"Hopefully," Fay stated. "It's been our plan."

"So I know you don't do dueling with a coach but what about at Hogwarts, do they have any duel training," Kyson asked curiously.

The three shrugged but Neville explained. "They started a duel club this year but we only went to one meeting and ended up telling off the instructor."

"What did you do that for," Kyson asked curiously.

"He spoke about winning the Myrdin tournament," Fay said the very idea still made her angry.

"It would be an honor to duel near a Myrdin champion," Mian stated wondering what she was missing.

"He said he won in an odd year number, 1979 I think it was," harry said.

The others scowled in disgust, "there is no 79 tournament, the Myrdin run even."

The three nodded, "then he claimed he won in the 1980 tournament," Fay stated. "My father won the 1976, 78 and 80 tournaments."

"Oh and when we called him out on that with proof, he claimed that it was another tournament but couldn't back it up," Neville stated. "So instead of continuing in that falsehood we left and returned to training in the back classroom."

"Watching it happen was absolutely wonderful, Maddison Sage stated, she was a fourth year Slytherine at Hogwarts and had witnessed the attack. "Pure cunning."

"Why thank you," Fay said chuckling. "From a Slytherine we will take that as a compliment."

She grinned, "it was meant as one."

"Sounds like a total prick," David said finally.

Another fourth year named Cassandra Quick agreed whole heartedly, "Well, on that horrid note lets party."

They joined in happily, fitting in better then at Hogwarts. Out of the 52 contestants, only 15 were from Hogwarts them included and they had never even spoken to any of them before. Some went to Durmstrange, others Beauxbatons. Some were homeschooled or were taught within smaller magic schools close to home. They were all from England, Ireland and Scotland as this was the areas within the competition for this level. Later on each country would have their own. Even despite them all living in Hogwarts territory, many chose outside schools.

They partied till the early hours of morning and then went there separate ways.

Fay gaped in complete shock as she made round three. Neville and Harry were just short at fourth and fifth respectively. Fay was even more shocked when she made second place.

In the final competition that summer, Harry made second, Neville third and Fay 4th. Amazing themselves as they had not thought they would do that well with people 2 and three years their senior.

Finally as the party ended it was time for them to leave. "You know, you can write to us," David stated. "Sort of sucks that we all go to different schools."

"Heaven forbid I associate with Gryffindors," Maddison mocked.

Harry chuckled taking her hand and kissing the back, "The horror love."

She swatted him but the group just laughed. "You are going to be nothing but trouble in a few years Potter."

"Full intentions of it," Harry returned winking at her.

"David has a point, write us," Mitchel Kyson said grinning. "Schools dull as hell."

"It's hard to relate to the other students isn't it," Neville asked. "When you are focused on dueling."

The others all seemed to nod understanding the feeling fully. "I have a couple friends outside the circuit but it's like...they are focused on boys and schoolwork, shoes, and dresses the lot. I spend my time training and reading duel stats," Cassandra stated.

"Which is perfectly acceptable pastimes," fay said bluntly.

"Why are we the only ones who see it though," Cassandra said flipping back her hair.


End file.
